


Still Here

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Aziraphale has a bad dream and calls Crowley to check in.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> From the dialogue prompt: "I'm still here, Angel. It was only a dream."

The phone rings once. Twice. Three times. Aziraphale bites at his nails.

“Hi-”

“Oh, my de-”

“-this is Anthony Crowley. You know what to do, do it with style.”

Aziraphale sighs. The answering machine gets him every time. “Crowley? I know it’s late but if you’re still-”

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the line sounds groggy.

“Crowley, is that you?”

“Who else would be answering the phone here?” A pause. “Is everything alright? You sound… Hm.”

“I’m ah. I’m alright. Just had a dream, is all. Thought I better check in, to be sure.”

“Oh? You dream about me?” His sleep-rough voice adopts an interested tone.

Aziraphale clucks his tongue. “Not like that, you serpent. It was-” He swallows hard and shift the phone to his other ear. “It was scary. I dreamt they took you back to Hell.”

“Oh. I see.” Still interested, but now concerned-interested instead of playful-interested. “I’m still here, Angel. It was only a dream.”

Aziraphale nods, then realizes Crowley can’t see that so he says, “Yes, I hear that.”

“Would you rather I were there?”

“In Hell?! Why would you even suggest th-”

“Not ‘there’ as in Hell,” Crowley cuts in softly. “There as in the bookshop. With you.”

Aziraphale blinks.

“Angel?”

“I uh.” He licks his lips. “That’s not necessary. I’ve troubled you enough just by calling so late.”

“It’s no trouble. Not for you.” 

Oh, if he doesn’t sound fond. Aziraphale can just imagine him, clad in his black silk pajamas, hair flattened and tufted in all the wrong places, eyes blinking even more slowly than usual as he tries to pull himself from sleep.

“That’s not necessary,” Aziraphale repeats. “I’ll just see you in the morning. As usual. Good night.”

“Good night, Angel.”

They hang up. Aziraphale goes back to his bed and pulls the covers to his chin, stares at the ceiling. He doubts he’ll be able to fall back asleep but he’s not in the mood to do anything else either. He tosses and turns, all but waiting for morning.

After a time, there is a gentle knock at the door. Aziraphale sits up straight, tenses. An intruder? No.

The door pushes open slowly and a lanky figure fills the frame.

“Crowley?”

“I know you said it wasn’t necessary,” Crowley begins. “But I wanted to. Besides.” Aziraphale hears a soft jingle. “I figured I should make use of these keys you gave me at some point.” 

It’s dark in the room, but as the demon moves closer Aziraphale can see that he’s still in his pajamas.

Crowley stops at the edge of the bed. Waits for permission.

Aziraphale pulls back the covers and pats the space beside him.

Graceful as a snake, Crowley slithers in next to him and presses close. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Aziraphale manages to fall back asleep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to chat or send me a prompt over on [tumblr](http://www.lovercrowley.tumblr.com)


End file.
